bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
3-2-1 Veggies 2: A Collection of Veggie and Penguin Stories
3-2-1 Veggies 2: A Collection of Veggie and Penguin Stories is the sequel to the first 3-2-1 Veggies. It is a collection of VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! stories that were the best out of their series for hilarity, moral values, and the possibility of a musical number. Hosted by Bob and Larry, the 4 penguins, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald and Goliath. There is a silly song in between each episode as well. Plot Bob and Larry are playing checkers until QWERTY tells them that they have a letter. The letter is from a kid named Avery...again. Avery wants to know what ever happened to 3-2-1 Penguins. He wants to know if it ended or not. Bob doesn't know how to answer this. Mr. Lunt comes and tells Bob and Larry that they have visitors. Sure enough, Mr. Lunt introduces Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin to Bob and Larry. Bob is shocked. He had never actually met them but he had heard about them. Avery sees the penguins enter so he leaves his camera on his computer and comes to the countertop. Larry thinks that's weird how a human can fit on a countertop, as well as the penguins. Junior comes with a pile of DVDs and Bob wonders what those DVDs are for. Junior tells everyone that they are some 3-2-1 Penguins episodes he's watched and that they are some fan favorites. Bob tells Junior to play them alongside some of the best VeggieTales episodes. Avery gets the popcorn and Zidgel messes with his hair. After Monkey, Avery asks if anyone needs more popcorn. Zidgel doesn't want any because he is afraid the grease will ruin his hair. Then Fidgel tells the gang about Zidgel not wanting red marks on his beak from his glasses. Larry thinks that Zidgel is really weird but Larry really likes Kevin. Junior said he liked Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn and Midgel said he thought The Hairbrush Song was funny. Bob said to roll the next story. After LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, Bob sees that Mr. Lunt fell asleep during the film. Bob asked how long he had been sleeping for. Kevin said Mr. Lunt had been asleep since Robin Good. Fidgel decides to wake up Mr. Lunt with a silly song. It was called "School House Polka" from the video Sumo of the Opera. Zidgel said he wasn't a fan of Give and Let Give, but everybody else liked it. Bob wasn't a big fan of Cavitus but he liked it when his suit opened up and revealed Bert. Miss Ametha left and Bob said to roll the next film. After Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas, Mr. Lunt finally woke up. He said he was dreaming of fat aliens who owned carnivals, popping bubble rap, dancing like a Mexican cucumber, and wanting to share water with a group of flamingos. Bob just sighed. Kevin found it funny and Junior was pointing out that he referenced episodes the just watched. Fidgel was annoyed. So was Avery. Avery said to roll the next story. After Squeaky Clean, QWERTY wanted to know when they wanted to play the What We Have Learned song. Bob said never. Larry said at the end of the show. Zidgel wanted to know what the What We Have Learned song was. Bob said he probably shouldn't know. Kevin wanted to hear it. Junior knew this would lead to a sticky situation so he quickly yelled out "roll film" to roll the next film. After Do the Moo Shoo, Midgel thought that all the stories were great. Then Zidgel brought up the What We Have Learned song. Then it began to play. Bob was mad. Everybody else was dancing to it. Halfway through the song, Kevin said he liked it. Then Junior questioned why Bob didn't like it. He took in a breath and the song started again. He sighed out and then the song was done. Then they took turns telling the kids what they should've learned. Bob said that in LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, the people around us love us so much they can be forgiving about some big mistakes we make. Larry said in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn, Jason need to learn to be patient with others instead of making trouble like the vacuums on the planet. Junior said that in Duke and the Great Pie War, Duke and the people of Scone learned to love our families even if everybody is against you for it. Mr. Lunt said that in Wiki Tiki, Jason and Zidgel learned that it pays to listen to someone's directions and make sure you get the job done thoroughly instead of making lots of mistakes. Zidgel said that in Robin Good, Robin knew that no hurt is too big for God. Midgel said in The Amazing Carnival of Complaining, Jason and the pumpkins learned that complaining gets us nowhere, and that we should be thankful for what we have. Fidgel said in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, LarryBoy wasn't really the real hero, but Junior and Laura were because they spread the power of nice words to save Alfred from the weed's clutches. Kevin actually said a nice long phrase about a lesson in a show. Kevin said that in Give and Let Give, Michelle learned that it's nice to be kind to people and show them our kindness back. Bob was impressed with Kevin. Back to Bob, He said that in Moe and the Big Exit, Moe should follow God's directions, when it comes to leading people out of slavery. Junior said that in Omelet, Prince Omelet learned that sharing gets us lots of friends. Mr. Lunt said that in Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie, Jason and the darts learned that a web of lies can cause trouble and that it's good to tell the truth the first time. Zidgel said that in Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen, Esther had to stand up for what is right to stand against the king's right-hand-man, Haman. Midgel said that in More is More, Jason and the Chancellor learned that you should stop when your body says enough and not to overindulge in a good thing. Fidgel said that in Pistachio, we can listen to our parents, and like in Jonah, to give people second chances. Kevin once again pleased Bob with an inspirational phrase about the episode's moral. Kevin said that in The Doom Funnel Rescue, it's important to help out others even if you don't have the time to do it. And once again we are back at Bob. Bob once again, says that in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, Elliot, George and Sedgewick had to become true heroes to save a princess' brother, and like in The Doom Funnel Rescue, we should always take the time to help others. Larry said that, in In the Big House, Jason and Kevin learned that teamwork is the key to accomplish anything. The Penguins and Avery left. Bob and Larry said goodbye. Stories and Songs in Order *LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space *The Hairbrush Song *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn *Monkey *Duke and the Great Pie War *Gated Community *Wiki Tiki *The Water Buffalo Song *Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men *His Cheeseburger *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *Bubble Rap *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *The Song of the Cebu *LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *School House Polka *Give and Let Give *Dance of the Cucumber *Moe and the Big Exit *Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas *Do Unto Brothers *Pizza Angel *Omelet *I Love My Lips *Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie *Larry's Blues *Esther.. The Girl Who Became Queen * Mess Down in Egypt *Squeaky Clean *More is More *Do Lord/I'll Fly Away *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Supper Hero *Best Friends Forever *Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *Endangered Love *Pistachio - The Little Boy that Woodn't *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *The Ballad of Little Joe *Asteroid Cowboys *The Doom Funnel Rescue *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Larry's High Silk Hat *In the Big House *Sneeze if You Need to *Sumo of the Opera *My Baby Elf *Do the Moo Shoo Trivia *"Jonah", and "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" were all edited. **Due to those three being edited, there were some scenes removed: ***Jonah: ****"Message from the Lord" was edited for time, while "Second Chances" was removed entirely. ****The scenes in the seafood restaurant weren't included. ***The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: ****"Yo Ho Hero" was cut. ****Sedgewick showing the pirates a cutlass was removed. *All the 3-2-1 Penguins! stories and some of the VeggieTales stories are copypastes from the first 3-2-1 Veggies. Category:Episodes Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:3-2-1 Penguins!